High-speed serial data may be transmitted without a clock signal. The process of Clock and Data recovery (CDR) is used to recover the clock and data. Receiving circuitry generates a clock from a matched reference clock, which is approximately a sub-harmonic of the recovered clock, and performs phase alignment based upon data transitions.